


Language of Prisoners

by saucyminx



Series: Deaf!Chad Verse [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deaf Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an instant attraction to them from the moment they met but how can Christian, a man all about his music, make a relationship work with a man who can’t hear him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chad was an excellent friend. He knew that because he was walking into a bar with Jared who was bouncing excitedly beside him like a puppy on crack. This little evening field trip was _entirely_ Jared's idea. Jared had a crush. He had a crush on some guy named Jensen, who apparently had the most amazing green eyes in the entire world and freckles that Jared was convinced might actually taste like brown sugar. It kind of made Chad want to puke, but he was a good friend. So.

Here he was striding into some country bar being accosted by music so loud that he could feel it in his entire body. Standing just inside the door for a few moments he blinked at Jared and pressed his hand over his heart. _Holy Crap_. The bass was so strong it kind of felt like it was knocking his heart about in his chest.

Looking around the bar Chad was pretty sure that they'd made a big mistake, huge. It was a sea of cowboy hats and plaid shirts and jeans. At least they'd gotten the jeans part right.

Shaking his head Chad laughed when Jared shrugged and had the decency to blush. When it came down to it, Jared was a pretty damn good friend too.

“They’re getting on stage!” Jared grabbed Chad’s arm so their gazes met and slowly grinned, tugging his best friend through the crowd. The band was coming on stage and Jared grinned up at them, shifting closer to Chad and subtly pointing at the bassist to the right of them.

That bassist _was_ pretty hot but then Chad glanced over at movement on the side of the stage as the lead singer came out.

Now this man, Chad could look at all night. He was a bit shorter than Jensen, shoulder length golden brown hair; the kind of eyes that made Chad breathe a little deeper as he peered up at the stage. Nudging Jared with his elbow he nodded up at the singer and widened his eyes because _shit_ the man was hot.

A laugh bubbled out Jared’s lips but it was drowned out by the music and he nodded, catching Chad’s eyes and mouthing, “Christian Kane.”

 _Christian Kane_. Chad pressed his lips together and winked at Jared then moved his gaze back up the singer’s body. Definitely hot.

The band started playing and Jared slung his arm over Chad’s shoulders. For a while they just nodded in time to the music, enjoying the rhythm. Jensen moved a little closer to the edge of the stage and flashed a smile down at Jared that was brighter than a fucking lighthouse. Chad laughed and nudged at Jared with his hip. His friend’s smile was pretty much the same intensity and when Jared looked down at Chad - he just rolled his eyes.

Honestly? Any guy who ended up with his friend Jared would be a lucky man. Hell, if tall and lanky and kind of idiotically cute was his thing? Chad would be the lucky guy.

His eyes moved back up the stage and he watched Christian’s hips sway back and forth in time to the music. It was funny, for a singer, a performer the guy seems almost shy. When his hair fell forward over his face Christian left it there, singing still but almost seeming like he wished he could disappear behind his locks for a while.

-=-=-=-

This gig was supposed to be like any other, Christian had warmed up backstage as usual, gone through the prep and prayers and all that sort. And this could be any other bar in any other city where he lost himself in the one thing he loved the most, only this one happened to have an actually hot guy in the crowd and that happened so rarely at the bars they usually frequented. Or at least, Christian was wise enough to not hit on any of the country fans; usually it was a clear no.

This guy though, was standing next to the really tall guy that Jensen had a picture of on his phone. Christian thought tall guy’s name was Jared and Jensen apparently was working very slowly at sealing the deal - judging from the way Jared blushed and grinned at Jensen, Christian figured he didn’t need to work so hard. The guy next to him though, had blond hair that almost grazed his shoulders and even with the stage lights in his eyes Christian thought he could make out creamy skin and blue eyes.

The way he was clutching at Jared and touching his chest and laughing had Christian making assumptions about his sexuality almost instantly. So he played through his songs and stole subtle looks until finally his gaze locked on the blond’s and a slow smile - the one Jensen insisted was lethal against anyone - curved up his lips. To make it completely clear that he was looking, Christian threw in a wink, because he was classy like that.

Chad's heart thumped a little harder in his chest when he felt the heat of Christian's smile. It was one of _those_ smiles; it kind of whammed into Chad's chest and sent heat skittering out across his body. Wetting his lips slowly he leaned his hips into the stage and dropped his head back a little so he could gaze up at the singer as he moved.

 _God_ the fantasies that Chad could create about this guy would be so hot. He was just the kind of man Chad liked; there was a little bit of roughness about him but the way he so obviously felt when he sang was something quite amazing to see. There were times during the songs when Christian would close his eyes and Chad could see that _hesitancy_ fall away and it was all about the song.

Jared bumped his elbow and Chad dragged his eyes away from Christian to smirk at his friend.

“Hot for a country star!” Jared called out and looked up from Chad’s lips to his eyes, his grin growing. “Want me to introduce you?”

Chad bit down on his bottom lip and nodded. Yeah, he definitely wanted that although it wasn’t particularly talking that he had in mind.

The moment the set was done Christian was stepping away from the microphone, half waving toward the cheering crowd before he was leaping off the back stage, Jensen one step behind him. The next act was going on but Christian didn’t notice, the moment he set his guitar in the case he wheeled around, dragging a hand up through his sweaty hair.

“Please tell me you know the blond that’s with your boy.” Christian smirked at his best friend, heading over to the table to grab his remaining glass of whiskey.

“Somehow, Kane, I _knew_ you’d like him. Soon as I saw him with Jared.” Jensen laughed and snagged his beer off the table. “I’m assuming, seeing as Jared said he was bringing his best friend Chad ... that is, in fact, who he is.”

“Chad.” Christian repeated the name and bounced forward on his toes for a moment before stepping back. “You know any details? Single? Gay? I was getting interested vibes.” There was a pat on his back and Christian turned grinning at Jason and Matt standing there. “Good gig guys, first rounds on me.” He reached out to pat both their shoulders before back to Jensen. “Spill.”

“What? And ruin all the fun of watching you try to figure it out?” Jensen laughed until Christian shot him one of his stonier looks. “Fine, fine, he’s gay and Jared’s never mentioned that Chad has a boyfriend but _fuck_ Kane - it’s not like I’m asking questions about anyone other than Jared.” Jensen sighed and glanced over toward Jared. “You wanna come over and say _hi_? I think I’ve played it cool long enough.” He smirked at Christian and downed the rest of his beer.

“Fuck yeah.” Christian laughed and stepped forward, hooking his arm over Jensen’s shoulder and dragging him to the door that led out to the main bar. “If we play this right you and I will both be getting some tonight. And it’s about time for you Jen, Jesus, next you’re gonna be telling me this Jared guy is _the one_.” Christian teased the man, though he honestly wouldn’t be that surprised. The way Jensen went on and on about Jared, and the fact that they’d only met a few times, was pretty clear evidence.

Smile softening on his lips Jensen ducked his head down. “He’s a nice guy,” he muttered as they picked their way through the crowd. “And don’t embarrass me or screw it up,” he warned.

“Aw come on Jenny, I wouldn’t do that would I?” Christian smirked at Jensen and laughed when they were suddenly caught up in the crowd and Jensen didn’t have a chance to answer. Truthfully, he wouldn’t screw it up for Jensen, especially considering how long it had been since his last serious relationship.

It was pretty easy to spot the giant that was Jared at the bar and Christian slid up beside them, automatically nudging Jared toward Jensen as he reached into his wallet to pull out a couple of bills and gestured to the bar tender for some drinks.

“Hey!” Jared grinned at them, touching Jensen’s arm then looking over at Christian. “Great gig! I was hoping you’d find us over here.”

“Hey Jay. You look... you look great.” Jensen leaned forward, hesitated, then leaned in quickly and kissed the corner of Jared’s mouth. Smiling for a few moments he sighed and reached out to pat Christian’s chest. “This is my friend, Christian. Chris this is my... this is Jared.”

Chad leaned up against Jared’s back and laughed softly.

“Shut up,” Jared glanced back over at Chad and nudged him before laughing and looking back at Jensen and Christian. “Sorry, he thought the whole- never mind. Hey Christian, nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you. This is Chad, he’s my best friend and he thinks he’s amazing. You get used to it.”

Christian took the opportunity to slide forward, clutching two of the newly bought beers and offering one up to Chad with a grin. “Nice to meet you.” The band on the stage began to play and Christian looked over his shoulder at them before looking back, smiling a little wider at the man.

Chad took the beer and grinned then leaned on Christian’s shoulder so he could climb up on to the bar stool. He took a long pull on the bottle and felt the music start up louder again.

Glancing over at Jared, he could see his head tipped close to Jensen’s as they tried to speak over the noise. Smiling, Chad turned his eyes back to Christian. The guy was even more amazing looking up close. His eyes were like lake water, this bluey kind of crazy clear color that Chad could just imagine looking into for hours. And his lips. Nice lips.

While Christian was watching the band, Chad watched Christian. The man was moving again to the music, like he was somehow unable to stay still when he was around music. The way his hips swayed ever-so-slightly was kind of intoxicating and Chad reached out without really thinking about it and slid his hand over Christian’s hip. His thumb slid _just_ under the bottom of Christian’s shirt and Chad’s heart thundered to life again at the feel of hot flesh.

When Chad hadn’t really responded to him Christian thought maybe he was reading the signs wrong earlier. But then he was being touched as Chad moved and Christian watched his fingers tapping ever so slightly on his beer bottle so Christian decided the man just must be into listening to the music. Which Christian was completely down with, he adored music, it was the very thing keeping him sane most of the time and he’d never consider a relationship with anyone who didn’t get that.

Only, he wasn’t sure he should be considering a relationship with Chad. It was complicated, judging from the doe eyes Jared and Jensen were currently sharing, these people would be part of the picture for awhile. Christian couldn’t have a one night stand with Chad knowing they’d see each other again - and possibly often - and if they had a relationship that ended badly... well.

Then Christian couldn’t really think about any of those things because the warm silky smooth glide of Chad’s thumb was moving over his skin and Christian’s breath caught in his throat. His gaze turned away from the band and settled on crystal clear sky blue eyes, so naturally soft and rounded. Christian was inexplicably drawn in and his tongue slid over his lips, wetting them and watching Chad’s eyes dip down to track the movements.

Almost subconsciously Chad mirrored the action, Christian watching just as intently and that was about all he needed to know. Leaning in he let his lips brush just barely over Chad’s. It was reckless and a little insane - the man knew _nothing_ about him after all - but Christian was willing to take the risk. How often did you run into someone on the street that made your heart flutter like that? Christian’s lips hovered on Chad’s, waiting to see if he’d respond.

Chad let out a little puff of air and pushed forward to crush his lips against Christian's. Hooking a leg around Christian's he drew the man in closer so he could let his palm slide down his muscular chest. Their mouths moved together easily, slick, a little rough and Chad let just the tip of his tongue dance across the Christian's bottom lip. The lips felt even better than he'd thought because Christian was just one of those men who could kiss, he kissed like he sang - like it was the most important thing in the world.

This certainly wasn’t the best place to make out, not if Christian wanted to be invited back to perform again. But he was already, surprisingly, addicted to Chad’s lips, his taste, and the hint of beer lingering there. There were so many things Christian wanted to do to Chad but definitely none of them involved an audience. So after a long, extended kiss Christian pulled back and let his gaze roam along the man’s slight blush. “Come in back with me?” He murmured the words then glanced over at Jared and Jensen that were still attempting a conversation with the music blasting around them. Seemed typical of Jensen.

Glancing over at Jared quickly Chad nodded and slipped down off the stool. His body slid down Christian’s as he dropped to the floor and it felt _so_ good. He had to actually close his eyes for a moment, leaning into Christian’s body to believe that it was real and he was going to just - let loose for once. _Do_ this. Why not? Life was short - and this guy - there was just something about Christian that drew Chad in.

 _Christian slipped his arm around Chad’s middle to guide him through the crowd. He shot a smirk over at Jensen who just barely shook his head and laughed before they were disappearing among the people. Chad was so fucking hot it was hard to believe he was real and Christian couldn’t wait to have everything with him. The minute they were through the back door Christian had Chad up against the wall, their lips colliding hard as their bodies rolled together._

 _The back room was darker and Chad barely had a moment to take anything in before he was shoving at Christian's shirt to get his hands back on that flesh again. The feel of Christian's muscles rippling under his palms was amazing. Chad let Christian have his mouth, take what he wanted as he leaned into the kiss. Their tongues tangled and Chad lifted his leg to hook around Christian's; he just wanted their bodies closer together. The heat between them was kind of shocking; maybe a little overwhelming and _maybe_ Chad was made a little braver by the beers he'd already had. _

Arching off the wall he pressed hard into Christian, teeth closing on the man's bottom lip and tugging gently when they both pulled back for a little air. There was nothing better than sliding his fingers up through Christian's long hair, grabbing a handful of it, letting it slide through his fingers then gripping again.

The pull of fingers through Christian’s hair had him moaning and rocking forward, desperate for more heat and friction. He didn’t do this all that often, and very rarely did it ever happen so fast, but something about Chad was a little maddening. Christian dipped down and slid his lips over Chad’s neck, hands molding along his sides.

“What do you want?” Christian murmured along Chad’s neck, fingers pressing along his waistband. When a few moments passed without any sort of answer Christian pulled back, peering through the darkness into Chad’s eyes. “Hey, you okay?” His fingers ran along Chad’s jaw, a tentative smile on his lips.

Chad's tongue darted out, the warmth of Christian's breath tickled his lips and he lifted his gaze to those gorgeous eyes. Smiling he leaned closer again; tugging Christian's hair; when the man resisted slightly, Chad tilted his head and frowned. Loosening his grip on those thick locks he slid his hands over Christian's shoulders and pressed his lips to the corner of those full lips. He could kiss Christian for hours and not regret a moment of it.

Something felt off, Christian couldn’t name it, like he was missing some important piece of the puzzle. But Chad was kissing him again and Christian couldn’t help pressing in to it. Maybe Chad was more than a little addicting.

The sound of the back door opening didn’t really phase him as much as it should have, Christian didn’t have a problem with his sexuality and judging from the way Chad had been out in the bar he felt the same way. But then someone was pushing him back and tapping Chad hard on the shoulder. Christian frowned and blinked a few times, looking over at Jared and frowning even deeper when he watched his hands moving in some weird gestures Christian didn’t recognize.

It was just like Jared to try and keep Chad from getting into trouble. Rolling his eyes Chad spread his fingers wide and tapped his thumb against his chest. _Fine_. He waved his free hand in front of his eyes, swung them to the side in a V then pointed at Jared. _You worry too much_ Grinning he slid his other hand back under the edge of Christian's shirt and scratched his nails across the flesh lightly.

When Jared reached out and thumped Chad's elbow to get his attention again. Chad moved his index finger from his lips toward Christian, then the same hand arched forward - index finger and thumb making an L. _I'll tell him later._

Christian’s eyes were wide as he watched the two men making hand movements and well, talking, apparently. He’d seen enough TV shows and movies to at least get they were having some sort of conversation. “What’s going on?”

Jared sighed and shook his head, turning to look at Christian. “He’s just... it’s... damnit, Chad.” Jared turned to Chad and Christian watched his hands move once more. _Chad, I need to tell him._

Huffing softly Chad kicked his foot back against the wall and shook his head. _Doesn't matter,_ he signed, _don't need to talk._ But Christian was looking a little confused and his eyes were getting wider by the second. Sighing, Chad closed his eyes for a moment - glanced over at Jared quickly then locked his gaze with Christian's.

He shrugged and pointed to his own chest then moved his index finger from his right ear to his lips, _I'm Deaf._. At least he wasn't going to let Jared say it first.

Christian was fairly certain he didn’t need to know exactly what Chad’s hands were saying to get the gist of it. “What?” Christian frowned though he’d already put it together. He looked from Jared to Chad and back again. “He’s deaf?”

“Yeah.” Jared nodded and half smiled, lifting his shoulders in a shrug. “He’s got this bad habit of not telling people. You know, just kind of goes with the flow.”

“But...” Christian stepped back and ran his hand through his hair, trying to wrap his mind around the fact. “He- how... Jesus, and he just thought I had no right to know this? I mean, really, what if I try and do something he doesn’t like? He was really just going to let us do something and not tell me that he can’t even hear me?” Christian was surprisingly a little offended though he couldn’t say why; he just thought it was kind of an asshole thing to do not to tell someone such a big detail.

Kicking his foot against the wall again to get Jared's attention Chad's hand's moved quickly. Even in the dim light he was managing to read some of Christian's words and this wasn't going quite how he had intended it. _Interpret_.

He waited until Jared nodded then stepped forward, shoving at Christian's chest until the man looked at him. _It doesn't matter. Why does it matter? Do you tell everyone everything when you meet them? I just wanted to enjoy you ... us._ Glancing over he saw Jared's lips moving and knew his friend was translating. When he and Jared had first become friends they'd had a lot of scraps over Jared speaking for Chad - now his friend knew that when Chad asked he just wanted Jared to say exactly what he was signing.

“That’s a little creepy,” Christian pointed out to Jared, and the man shrugged with a faint smile. “Look, it’s just- c’mon, seriously, I’m a musician and he just-” Christian looked from Jared to Chad, nails scraping along his scalp as he slid a hand through his hair again. “You can’t hear me. Tell me what I do if I do something you don’t like. You might think it’s nothing but it’s a big deal, this isn’t just some casual thing.” Looking over at Jared, Christian sighed. “Don’t I have a right to be a little thrown off by this?”

“You have to give him a chance.” Jared sounded more than a little defensive, arms sliding over his chest. “It’s just part of who he is Christian; it’s not the big deal you’re making it out to be.”

Chad stamped his foot hard on the floor and fixed Christian with his gaze. He was getting mad. This had blown up into something it really shouldn't have. _This is stupid. Me hearing has nothing to do with me letting you know how I feel. You think I'm back here with you because I can't take care of myself?_ Glancing over he waited until Jared stopped speaking and reached out to grip Christian's chin and make the man look at him so he could read his lips.

“I’m sure you can take care of yourself, that’s not really the issue.” Christian couldn’t help talking a little slower, not knowing if Chad needed that for his words to be understood. “Look, no matter what you both think, to me, this is a big ass deal. I- what about the things you can’t tell me? We gonna bring Jared along and let him translate while we’re in the middle of sex?”

Jared scrunched up his face and shook his head. “That’s not happening. But look Christian; you’re not the first person Chad has picked up. He clearly has some method.”

Chad still had a grip on Christian’s jaw so only his eyes moved between them and his brows pulled together. “So you’re completely okay with one night where we stumble through communication even though our best friend’s dating means we’ll see each other again?” Christian couldn’t explain it. He didn’t know the guy at all - who knew what else he was keeping secret - but he couldn’t stand the idea of this being just one night.

 _Didn't say I wanted one night_ , Chad signed quickly. Stepping back he stuffed one hand in his pocket and blinked up at Jared. _Fine, I was wrong, let's go_. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to be with Christian but obviously the man had some issues with Chad being deaf.

More than once he'd had to explain himself to people; the old lines, being deaf didn't make him stupid or didn't mean he couldn't take care of himself. It didn't mean that he wanted one night stands or relationships or ... _Fuck_ , he sighed and pushed past Jared to head back out into the bar.

Christian watched Chad go, blinking a few times to try and process the situation. Jared was already stepping back, ready to go after Chad clearly, and Christian stepped forward. “Wait, hold on. I just, I need to have a few minutes to process this. I just need to wrap my mind around this.”

“Yeah, well, you didn’t have to be such an asshole about it.” Jared shrugged and stepped back to the door. “Jensen said you were a nice guy, way to prove him wrong.”

All Christian could do was watch Jared leave and suddenly he was alone in the back hall. It felt like he’d been slammed into some twisted world where nothing made sense and Christian was supposed to just accept it all. Even if Chad meant it, wanting more than one night, how could Christian do that? How could he be with someone who couldn't even hear when his entire world was made up of music?

“Fuck.” Christian mumbled and dropped against the wall, rubbing along his eyes. And to think, he was assuming hooking up with Chad was going to be easy.

Jared caught Chad’s arm just outside the main door, spinning him around so they faced each other. “Hey, stop for a second. Chad, seriously, you know it’s not always easy for people to just accept it.”

Shaking his head, Chad looked over at the bar where Jensen was sitting. _Doesn't matter, just one of those things. Go be with your boy. I can go home._ This was the kind of thing that Chad didn't want to have happen, much as he teased Jared about making things tricky for him he was _just_ teasing. Chad didn't want to the friend who Jared had to take care of instead of enjoying his time with his new man.

“Don’t worry about it. Or, better yet, come over. Have some drinks. You can give me your opinion on Jensen.” Jared smiled softly, dipping down to give Chad his best puppy dog look and ruffling his hair a few times. “Come on, this was supposed to be a fun night.”

 _Don't you want to be alone? He can't talk to me either._ Chad looked away from Jared's gaze because he knew himself that he was being kind of a dick. Just because Christian was freaked out about it didn't mean that Jensen would be.

“Chad.” Jared groaned and grabbed Chad’s jaw, turning him roughly so their eyes met again. “I want you to meet Jensen; you know I wouldn’t even think of dating him unless I had the Chad seal of approval. So don’t be an ass and come with me.”

Nodding, Chad smacked lightly at Jared’s hand and shoved his friend in the direction of the bar. Following along behind Jared he looked around the bar and checked out some of the cowboys. It was just a distraction though, Chad was still thinking about Christian and the way his lips had tasted. He was pretty pissed off that the whole thing wasn’t going to pan out.

When they managed to make their way back to the bar Jensen beamed up at Jared. Even Chad had to admit that it was kind of cute the way the guy looked at Jared. Waving he climbed back up on to the barstool he’d vacated earlier and held up a beer bottle to show the bartender he wanted another beer.

“So, Jensen, like I said this is Chad. And it turns out Christian isn’t such a nice guy.” Jared purposefully turned from Chad to keep him out of the conversation. “The hearing thing seemed to get to him.” Jared looked over at Chad, grinning brightly.

Chad rolled his eyes, yet again, and pulled a notepad out of his back pocket and scribbled a note quickly that he handed to Jensen with a wink.

Jensen unfolded the paper and laughed. It simply read “Jared thinks I don’t know when he’s talking about me. Don’t tell him I do.” Jensen mimed that his lips were sealed and slipped the note into his pocket.

Turning to Jared he grinned but it faded quickly. “Christian was probably just caught off guard, I mean; they kinda got into it fast.”

“Well his behavior was still pretty douchey. You should have heard him.” Jared scoffed and looked between the two of them, reaching out for the new beer the bartender sat down.

Christian didn’t really need to hear the end of Jared’s words to make him feel any worse than he already felt. It made his steps slow, and he almost turned and left again but he couldn’t shake the waves of guilt from before so he forced himself to try and make some effort. Clearing his throat - which probably wasn’t necessary - Christian reached out and tapped Chad on the shoulder, stepping back to dig his hands into his pockets.

Chad turned slowly and stared at Christian for a few moments before waving slightly and taking another drink of beer. He picked up the notebook off the bar behind him and scribbled out a message then handed it to Christian.

Jensen leaned forward, hand settled on Jared’s hip. “Hey, Christian, maybe you should just let it go.”

Glancing over at Jensen, Christian frowned then looked down at the note. It said - _wanna learn how to swear in ASL?_ And Christian had a pretty good feeling any word Chad taught him would probably be an insult. Sliding a hand up through his hair, Christian thumbed the note in half and tucked it in his pocket before looking at Chad. “I’m sorry. I freaked out. It just wasn’t what I expected okay? You caught me off guard, I didn’t meant to be such an asshole to you.”

“A little late for that.” Jared muttered and leaned just slightly into Jensen, frowning disapprovingly at Christian.

Chad signed, _fine_ and mouthed the word very slowly so that Christian could understand.

Jensen shifted uncomfortably and muttered against Jared's ear, "this is awkward."

“Very awkward.” Jared mumbled back and ducked his head down, kicking at his stool.

Christian looked between the two before looking back at Chad, lips pursed in a frown. “So will you give me a second chance? Now that we’re both on the same page?” Christian wasn’t sure how the hell it would work but considering the way Chad had made him feel, he felt like it would be possibly worth trying.

Chad took a few moments to drink some more beer, looked over at Jared - who, frankly, looked a little terrified. _Fine._ Writing again, Chad did a double take when he realized that Jared and Jensen were both staring. Waving them off he turned away and nodded for Christian to take the bar stool in front of him. When the man was sitting Chad held out the note.

 _Want to ask me questions or want to write?_ Christian read over the note a few times, stalling for time. He wasn’t sure where to begin with this, what to ask. Which was ridiculous because Chad was just like anyone else, he just couldn’t hear, right? “Um.” Wetting his lips, Christian looked down at the bar top before turning his gaze back up to Chad. “Did you like- I mean, how long have you- Jesus.”

Rubbing his palm hard over his face, Christian contemplated getting up and leaving before he dropped his hand and tried again. “How old are you?”

Laughing silently Chad held up two fingers and then four. He was pretty sure even Christian could figure that out. Reaching out he pressed a finger to Christian's chest and raised his eyebrows, he figured the guy looked a bit older than him.

“I’m thirty.” Christian said and couldn’t help cringing at the word. There was a faint smirk on Chad’s lips and Christian shook his head, looking away. “It’s a recent thing, leave me alone.”

Frowning, Chad pressed his fingers to Christian's cheek and turned his face back. He pointed to the corner of his eye and then pressed his finger to Christian's bottom lip. Running his finger along the silky flesh he smiled and let his hand drop, tapping his finger to Christian's chin, chest then curling his hands in his lap.

Christian hand no idea what the words were that Chad might be trying to say but he got the general message. He’d forgotten and looked away from Chad which wasn’t going to help him read lips at all. “Right, guess you need to see my lips huh?” Christian smiled softly at him and laid his hand over Chad’s. “Can I ask how long? Without hearing things?”

Tilting his head slightly, Chad chewed on his bottom lip. People always seemed to want to know that; maybe they thought somehow that it was better to have heard something at one point in time than to have never heard anything. Picking up his notepad, Chad wrote out _born Deaf. Really not that different. Quieter. You love music?_

Chad handed the note pad back and let his fingers rest on Christian’s knee. It couldn’t hurt to be nice and it absolutely wasn’t because he really, really wanted things to be back the way they were before.

His whole life? God, Christian couldn’t even imagine that. Of course, if Chad never knew different then it probably wasn’t such a major thing. In a way Christian thought it would be worse to have it then lose it later on and know what you were missing. Still, it sucked, and Christian had to fight against the urge to say so. Clearly from Chad’s note he wasn’t really interested in talking about it.

“I do.” Christian finally nodded, looking up. Chad’s eyes were so blue it was a little surreal, like Christian was looking into the sky or something. “I love music. It’s basically my whole life. I spend as much time as humanly possible working on my songs and you could say I’m a little obsessed.” Christian laughed softly, shifting toward Chad as subtly as possible like he might scare Chad off or something.

Another band was playing and Chad glanced over at the speaker. Shifting to the edge of his stool he placed both feet on the floor and pointed down, then reached out and grabbed Christian's hand. He tapped his thumb in time with the beat of the bass that he could feel through the floor. Pressing his other hand to his chest he closed his eyes and rocked back and forth in time with the music for a few moments before blinking and smiling up at Christian.

It was strange, how his stomach clenched and his heart beat just a little faster watching Chad move to the beat of the music. In his own way he could hear it, Christian wouldn’t have even thought that was possible. A slow smile curved up his lips and he couldn’t help leaning forward and gently brushing his lips over Chad’s, closing his eyes for a long moment to savor it. When he pulled back it looked like maybe Chad had enjoyed the soft touch just as much and that made him smile again. “What do you do for a living?”

Chad had never figured out an easy way to act that one out for someone who didn't sign. Pulling the notepad back along the bar he wrote _website design, graphics_ and then pointed to each word and showed Christian the signs. When Christian didn't try to learn them Chad just shrugged and dropped his hands to his lap.

“Website design huh?” Christian half smiled and rubbed at his arm. It seemed like a bad time to point out to Chad that he had absolutely zero computer skills. A few years ago his parents had gotten him a laptop and Christian could count the times he’d turned it on over twenty four months on one hand.

Glancing down the bar, Christian smiled at Matt and Jason who were both talking to their girls and tipping back beers. When he turned back, Chad was still watching him and his smile softened. “I might not be so good at getting to know new people.”

Sighing, Chad lifted his hand and brushed his thumb over Christian's cheek for a moment before writing, _you can go and talk to your friends if you want. I get it. It sucks not to be able to communicate easily._ Chad absolutely knew what that was like. It was why he touched people, why kissing Christian was easy. He could show Christian that he liked him without having to struggle to figure out how.

Standing, Chad stepped forward and pushed in between Christian's legs. His hands slid up the man's denim clad thighs, they were muscular, strong. When he could curl his hands over Christian's hips he leaned in and brushed his mouth against the other mans. Soft and gentle, teasing a little, he lapped at the seam of Christian's lips.

It was easy to fall into the kiss, why wouldn’t it be? Chad’s lips were soft and smooth against his own and Christian wanted nothing more than to pull Chad closer and pick up where they’d left off before. But it wasn’t that easy, Christian had one real passion that drove him in life and it was the one thing Chad wouldn’t be able to be part of. If he followed this path and tried to be something with the man, they would always have this hold up. Chad couldn’t even hear him sing for Christ’s sake, how could he date someone who couldn’t even tell him if his lyrics sounded good?

So Christian place his hand on Chad’s chest and gently pushed back, dropping his gaze so he wouldn’t have to see if Chad looked hurt or not. Sure he felt like the biggest douche in the world but he was likely saving them a lot of drama in the future. “I’m sorry, I just...” Christian shrugged, not sure how else to say it.

Chad could take a lot of things - he was used to life kind of dishing out shit to him. It was the way things worked sometimes. Taking a step back he bumped into Jared and rubbed a hand over his face. He waited until Christian's gaze lifted slightly and flipped him off; he was pretty sure the guy could understand that.

Spinning on his heel he leaned in and kissed Jared on the cheek. _I'm walking home, I'm fine. Need some air. Tell Jensen it was nice to meet him._ Smiling shakily, Chad squeezed Jensen's arm and headed off through the crowd. It was embarrassing enough to have to deal with the entire situation he just wanted to get the hell out of there.

“Damnit.” Christian groaned and slid his hand up through his hair, flinching when a fist smacked hard into his arm a moment later. “Jesus, Jensen, what the fuck?”

“What the hell, man? You can’t just sit and have a conversation with someone without insulting them?” Jensen glanced over at Jared.

“He kissed me! I didn’t tell him to kiss me! We were talking, kind of.” Christian flinched at the words and shook his head. “I didn’t mean that, like that. Look I just, dude. Give me a break.”

“You’re a fucking asshole.” Jared snapped and pushed up to his feet, tugging a few bills from his wallet and dropping them on the bar. “Sorry Jensen, I need to go after him. I’ll call you later okay?”

“You guys drive? You need me to drive you somewhere?” Jensen leaned in closer as Jared stood.

“Nah, it’s okay.” Jared stooped down and gently kissed Jensen before straightening back and glaring over at Christian. “For the record, Chad is about the best person in the world and you would have been lucky to get to know him even as a friend. I’m not gonna let you fuck with him again, so stay away.”

Christian blinked a few times, watching Jared smile one more time at Jensen before turning and heading out of the bar. He slowly looked over at Jensen, preparing himself for the next of the verbal blows. “I wasn’t trying to be a dick, I was just trying to talk with him. He’s the one who kissed me and I can’t just- dude, think about me, how could I be with someone who can’t even hear?”

Jensen sank down onto the bar stool Chad had left. “Chris? That’s what this is all about? C’mon, man. Really?” Jensen picked up his beer off the bar and took a sip. “Music isn’t the center of the universe you know?”

“My universe it is.” Christian frowned and gripped his beer tighter. “It’s all I am Jensen. So being with Chad, god it wouldn’t make sense. We’d just clash. And he works with computers, complete and total opposites.” Christian gripped the notes Chad had left, slowly folding them in half.

“You don’t even know him. How the fuck can you give up on someone you don’t even know?”

Head tilting to the side, Christian thought about it for a long moment and, as much as it pained him to admit it, Jensen was absolutely right. Which didn’t matter very much right now considering the mistake had already been made.

“Fuck.” Christian groaned again and dropped his head down into his arms. “Sorry for fucking up your night man.” He mumbled.

“Didn’t ruin my night, man.” Jensen sighed and drained his beer. “They walked here you know?” When Christian looked up at him, Jensen just shrugged and put his empty bottle down on the bar. “Just sayin’.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? It’s not like he came here for me. And after Jared’s warning? I’m not even gonna try socializing again.” Christian drained the rest of his beer and shook his head. Although, he couldn’t stop thinking about Chad’s lips and how they felt, and the soft smile the man got when he was trying to explain something. Christian was going to blame it on the moment and not at all on the thought that he might be a little more into Chad than should be normal after two brief encounters, especially with how both ended.

"We could go after them? Offer them a ride home?" Jensen pulled his wallet out and left some money on the bar.

“You can go. I’ve got a feeling Chad isn’t interested in seeing me again.” Christian lifted his hand to gesture to the bar tender for another beer and smacked Jensen’s arm. “Go on, you can still end the night good. I know how to find my way home.”

“You sure? I mean, I could stay here and keep you company.” Jensen was already standing, pulling his keys out of his pocket.

“Dude, you’re itching to go.” Christian laughed softly and nodded toward the bartender thankfully when he sat down another beer. Part of Christian would have loved to go but he did want to risk upsetting Chad for a third time. “I know you’re really into Jared, it’ll win you massive points to go offer them a ride. Feel free to insult my name to keep them both on your good side.”

“I won’t do that - but seriously? Christian? Maybe there needs to be room in your life for something other than music. You know,” Jensen took a few steps back, “unless you’re gonna marry your guitar.” Grinning Jensen waved and took off across the bar.

“Hardy har.” Christian grumbled and turned back to his beer. “Like it’s even possible to marry your guitar.” Sipping from the drink, Christian’s shoulders slumped and he officially decided to chalk this night up to a lesson learned. Swiftly draining his beer, Christian pushed off the stool and paid, ready to head home and do anything but think about Chad all night.

It didn’t seem like his plan was going to work out all that well.


	2. Chapter 2

For a long few minutes Christian just stared at the black box like it might snap at him and eat his fingers off. He pushed away from his desk and paced over to his guitar, fiddling with the strings then pulling back. His eyes slid over to the desk again and away, fingers curling into fists. This shouldn’t be that difficult. Correction, Christian shouldn’t be doing this at all. None of this should really matter.

Only, two weeks had gone by and Christian couldn’t get Chad out of his mind. He’d tried. He almost hooked up with another guy the weekend before after a gig - that was noticeably empty of Chad or Jared - but the man wasn’t anything remarkable and Christian couldn’t force himself to go along with the idea. It had been more than a little annoying and Christian kind of wanted to bash his head into something.

Or, do what he was doing now, which was currently trying to figure out if he could get over his mild phobia of technology just to make this happen.

“Damnit.” Christian grunted and headed quickly over to the desk, pulling the top up on his laptop and jabbing his finger hard into the power button. He slowly sank down onto the chair as the screen came to life, drumming his fingers over the edge of the desk.

It seemed like it took forever for the computer to finish turning on and Christian almost chickened out a dozen times. It wasn’t so much the computer part - Christian was a man, damnit, and he could get over any fear - but Chad... he was a different person all together. He’d wormed his way into Christian’s mind when he shouldn’t have at all. Nothing even _happened_ except Christian making an ass of himself two times in a row and quite possibly insulting every deaf person on the planet.

Because, apparently, Christian was real suave like that.

“Internet...” Christian mumbled and grabbed the small, portable mouse. It felt tiny in his hand and Christian rolled his eyes, scanning the symbols on the computer screen. “Uh...” Christian could pretty easily point out the trash can, and the little computer he figured was for settings or some crap. Which meant the Internet was either the little planet or the blue giant ‘E’.

Leaning closer, Christian read the words under the symbols and clicked on the ‘E’ feeling a little triumphant for getting this far. It pulled up a page that proudly proclaimed MSN along the top. Christian’s parents - who were clearly more technologically savvy then him - had set him up with an e-mail account so he could more easily keep in touch. Christian would much rather make a phone call a week because he had absolutely no idea how to sign into his mail from here.

Clicking on the bar on the top, Christian deleted the words there and slowly leaned forward, punching in the address for Google. At least he was wise enough to know that. Once he’d typed ‘Sign Language’ into the search bar Christian was beginning to think he was actually getting somewhere. Especially when the first site that popped up was ASL Pro. Seemed promising enough.

There were also 104,000,000 results but Christian tried not to let that get too daunting.

ASL Pro turned out to have everything Christian needed to learn sign language. Even if it took him almost an hour to figure out how to navigate the damn site. There was an entire dictionary and phrases and videos of people signing the words. At this rate, Christian could end up spending the rest of his life trying to learn all the words there.

Thankfully, Christian had already written down the words he wanted to learn, and he would start there and try to build up his vocabulary. Did they call it vocabulary?

There was a pretty good chance this was all for nothing but Christian was - surprisingly - willing to take the risk. Even if he got rejected, Christian was willing to take the time to learn, because, just maybe, it was important.

-=-=-=-

Jensen came down the stairs in a bit of a daze. He was trying to figure out where his keys were; he'd had them the night before and they weren't in his pockets, or in his room for that matter. Scratching his head he wandered around the corner and into the kitchen. A movement caught his eye and he glanced over to see Christian sitting at the kitchen counter with his laptop. As if that wasn't unusual enough he was waving his arms around, fingers moving - and it sure looked like he was trying to learn ASL.

Clearing his throat Jensen walked up behind his friend and patted him on the back. "You know - it's weird but it sure looks like you're tryin' to learn sign language which _is_ weird 'cause you know, you don't know anyone who is deaf." Heading over to the coffee pot Jensen poured himself a cup and leaned back against the counter to watch the blush spread on Christian's cheeks.

“Shut up.” Christian dropped his hands and looked up from the screen, grabbing his notepad from the counter beside his computer. “I just, I’m, expanding my horizons.” When Jensen snorted, Christian groaned and shook his head. “Dude, shut the fuck up. And where are you going? You reek man.” He waved his hand in front of his face, hoping it would distract Jensen from what he’d walked in on.

“Jared likes it, it’s this new cologne. I’ve got a date.” Jensen grinned a little smugly and sipped at his coffee.

“Ah, that’s what, the fourth this week? Is there a night you haven’t spent with him?” Christian’s eyebrows rose, jumping on the idea of talking about anything else. “I’m assuming that means things are heating up. So tell me, is he proportionate?”

“That’s none of your business. Why you learning sign language? You wanna see Chad again?” Jensen hid behind his coffee mug.

“I’ll tell you if you tell me.” Christian shot back and smirked, dropping his notebook back beside his computer. Yes, he was taking notes, but _come on_ this ASL stuff could be really complicated. He’d at least mastered the alphabet, and a few other general things like _I have a dog_ \- which he didn’t - and _let’s take a walk_ \- which was actually quite complicated.

“You kinda like him huh?” Jensen strolled over to the table and sat down opposite Christian. “It’s okay, you know, I won’t tell your secrets. It’s not like Jared and I talk about you.”

“So, Jared hasn’t mentioned... Chad has never...” Christian looked away, trying to hide his disappointment. It wasn’t like he expected Chad to be hung up over him or anything. Especially considering the last thing he’d “said” to Christian had been a literal fuck off. “Man, it doesn’t matter. I was just, learning. Just to learn.”

“He borrowed your CD from me.” Jensen studied the design on his coffee mug. “Kept making Jared and me play it in the truck.”

“Chad did?” Christian’s gaze whipped back, studying Jensen’s expression to see if he was telling the truth or not. “Well that’s a good sign right? I mean, it probably means he’s interested?” Christian frowned and looked away again. “Assuming it matters.”

“If it mattered, yeah, it might mean that. He sure spent a lot of time looking at the pic of you on the cover. Maybe he was just trying to commit your face to memory so he could avoid you.” Jensen set him empty mug down on the table.

Christian reached out and punched Jensen’s arm, scowling at him. “Don’t be an ass. Come on Jen.” He had to admit it would be a little easier to commit to learning this stuff if he knew Chad wasn’t going to slam the door in his face the moment he showed up.

“You hurt him, Chris. But you know, he thinks... I mean. God, Jared will kill me...” Jensen shook his head and pushed back slightly.

“What does he think?” Christian grabbed Jensen’s arm, one step from pleading. “Come on, it’s not like I ever see Jared, he’s just as upset with me as Chad is. Just tell me I have some chance, that he might at least hear me out. So to speak.”

Jensen looked down at Christian's hand and smiled sadly. "Listen, Chris. Chad is a great guy; he's more than you think he is. If you want to get to know him, I really think you should give it a try. He told Jared he was sorry that he did things the way he did - you know - scared you off 'cause he thinks you're kinda special for some stupid reason. You know, he's even been reading all these stupid music theory books and keeps making Jared listen to different pieces of music and try to describe them..." Jensen shook his head.

A slow smile tugged at Christian’s lips and his heart fluttered in his chest. “Alright. Good, that’s all I needed to hear. I’m gonna fix things.” Christian nodded and tilted the computer to Jensen, pointing at the screen. “I’m getting there. Just, don’t tell Jared okay? I don’t want either of them to know it’s coming, you know, so I can have the chance to say everything, or well. I mean, you get it. Okay? Deal?”

“Okay. But Christian? Don’t fuck it up - seriously if you don’t think you can be with someone ... you know who can’t listen to music - then ... seriously, mean. Don’t do it.” Jensen stood up and tugged his shirt down and shoved at Christian’s shoulder.

“Yeah well, when you spend weeks obsessing over a person you met one night for maybe a half hour total, then that clearly means something.” Christian shrugged and rubbed absently at his shoulder. “So, you gonna tell me if your boy is proportionate or not?”

“Nope. Jared is _all_ mine. Even the best pieces of him. Not sharing.” Jensen grinned and headed off down the hallway.

“At least tell me that you’ve seen.” Christian leaned back and called down the hall, laughing when Jensen just flipped him off and disappeared into his room. “At least then one of us would be getting some.” Christian mumbled as he leaned toward his laptop once more. He’d been doing this for hours every day and, even if his eyes were sore and his brain felt overloaded, Christian was keeping it up.

With an all new drive apparently.

-=-=-=-

Jared groaned and crossed the apartment, turning the volume of the stereo down and wheeling around to face his roommate. “Chad! You can’t play that shit that loud this late at night. Our neighbors are going to freak out.” They all basically knew Chad and maybe wouldn’t freak but it was hard to say.

Chad flipped his hair back and smiled up at Jared waving him over. He grabbed Jared’s hand and pressed it again the bottom of the speaker. _Can feel more than just bass,_ he signed quickly.

Smiling, slightly sad, Jared nodded and rubbed his hands together. “You’re obsessing. You know that right?”

Sighing, Chad reached over and turned the stereo off. _Do you remember when I tried to explain to you what it was like being Deaf? How... you can’t just think it’s not hearing or being in the quiet because it’s more than that?_

“I know, and I won’t get it, we’ve covered this. Doesn’t answer my question.” Jared frowned and ended up signing the words just because he’d gotten used to doing both when Jensen was around too.

 _What if I can’t understand what it’s like for him to love music? What if that really is the most important thing to him in the world? How could he ever want to even get to know me?_ Chad looked down, at his hands and bit down on his bottom lip for a few moments before looking back up at Jared.

“Then he’s not worth it. You’re too good for him.” Jared reached out and grabbed Chad’s shoulders, pulling him closer so he had no real choice but to watch Jared’s lips move. “Chad, music is great, I won’t lie, but if that’s all his world is and he can’t see past that, then it’s not worth pursuing okay? You’re the most amazing guy, in all the years I’ve known you, there has never been a time when you’ve felt sorry for yourself in any way and it’s not starting now. So if he can’t get past the hearing thing, he is _not_ worth it. We clear?”

Chad might have nodded. But really? He wanted to be as certain as Jared was. It just didn't seem fair that he had to meet a guy that he really liked, someone that might be worth taking a lot of risks for - and it felt like they were just so far apart that they'd never make it to each other. Nodding again, firmer, not wanting to worry Jared, Chad sat back and started to clean up the CD's he had scattered all over the floor. _You going out with Jensen?_

For a long few moments Jared watched him silently then stepped forward, flicking him on the forehead. “Would it make you feel better if I told you he’s asked about you?” Jared frowned, as if he were uncertain of the words.

Chad dropped the CD he was holding and reached out for Jared’s arm. _He did? When? What did he say?_ His hands moved frantically through the signs because the idea that Christian even still knew he existed was pretty damn amazing.

“Calm down.” Jared laughed and shook his head, signing the words as well as speaking out of habit once more. “Jensen didn’t give a lot of specifics, just that, guess he wanted to know if you ever talked about him. Wanted to see if you were interested at all. I told him you’d rather date my sister.”

Chad took a swing at Jared’s shoulder. _You didn’t!_ Sitting up on his knees Chad signed furiously. _You could have told him that I asked about him. That I was learning about music. Did he ask you? When did you see him? You didn’t say you saw him?_

“I didn’t see him. Jensen mentioned they spoke about you. And it’s maybe a good thing.” Jared shrugged and smiled softly at Chad. “Look, just don’t get your hopes up okay? I’m just saying, he might be a little obsessing over you too. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

 _Don’t get hurt, I’m tough._ Chad sat back and tried really hard to resist the urge to ask any more questions. It had been a long time since he’d seen Christian. Jared and Jensen had tried to get him to go with them a couple of times to the bar to see the band, but it just didn’t feel right.

“Sure you are.” Jared laughed and punched his fist gently into Chad’s shoulder. “I’ll let you know if I hear anything more okay?”

Chad nodded and punched Jared back then took advantage of his friend’s laughter to snatch him into a headlock and roll over onto him.

“Asshat,” Jared grunted uselessly and rolled Chad, struggling for control, pushing him down onto the floor and struggling to pin him down.

Jensen was used to things being a little chaotic at Chad and Jared's place but he wasn't quite prepared to see his almost-boyfriend kind of sprawled over his roommate. "Hey, uh, am I interrupting? Jared you said I could just walk in." Jensen hovered by the couch, not quite knowing whether he should leave or not.

“Jensen.” Jared squeaked and jumped up to his feet, tugging Chad with him. “We were just goofing off. Not at all what it looks like.”

Chad was laughing so hard he was almost doubled over, his hand was pressed hard to his mouth and he was hanging on to Jared’s side trying to keep from falling over. When he finally managed to get some air back in his lungs he waved at Jensen then slapped Jared’s arm.

 _Jensen,_ he spelled out, _I made a name sign for you._ Nodding he glanced over at Jared knowing that he would explain.

“He says he made a name sign but ignore him, I came in to find him mooning over Christian, _again_ and now he’s trying to make it up to me by being all sweet and accepting you in his little world.” Jared muttered and walked over to Jensen, stooping down to gently kiss him. “Ready to go?”

“I wanna know why I’m accepted... uh, how I’m accepted.” Jensen grinned up at Jared. “I mean if you’re gonna be my boyfriend shouldn’t I know stuff like that?”

Chad slapped Jensen on the chest and grinned. _Boyfriend?_ He mouthed the word to make sure that Jensen knew he’d understood. Grinning over at Jared he raised his eyebrows. _You his boyfriend_?

“Yes Chad, I’m his boyfriend. Are you gonna have a little moment to freak out about this or could we go to dinner please?” Jared smiled and slid his arm over Jensen’s shoulder, grinning over at Chad.

Chad tried his best to look innocent but started to laugh softly again. _Well, Boyfriends. Jensen needs his name sign if he's going to be your boyfriend._ Waving until Jensen stopped gazing up at his boyfriend Chad signed the name sign he had worked out. Pressing his thumb to the corner of his mouth, fingers curled into a fist he made the motion of J with his little finger. _Jensen. It's because you have a great smile and you put such a great smile on Jared's face all the time._ Glancing over at Jared he waited for his roommate to explain.

“That’s like, a nickname, so he doesn’t have to spell out your name all the time and stuff. He says it’s because you have a great smile, and apparently you make me look hot. Or something like that.” Jared grinned over at Jensen then back at Chad. “Now let’s go before he starts trying to tell you stories from our childhood or something that you wouldn’t understand anyway.”

 _Thanks_. Jensen grinned and blushed a little as he signed the word then turned to Jared. “Okay, boyfriend, let’s go.”

“Have a good night Chad; don’t play your music too loud.” Jared grinned at his roommate and touched his arm before turning to lead the way out with Jensen following him.

-=-=-=-

Christian had purposefully waited until Jensen was taking Jared out before going to Chad’s. It had been almost two months since he met the man and Christian had been working as hard as he possibly could to learn as much sign language as possible. He even took a course at the community college for a couple of weeks and was signed up for more, which he’d go to willingly if things went well with Chad.

Now though, he was more focused on the bit of sign language he had most memorized, the speech he’d been working since the crazy idea first came into his mind. Christian ran a hand up through his hair, taking a shaky breath before knocking on Chad’s door. After a moment of standing there he smacked his palm into his forehead.

“Jesus Christ I’m an idiot.” Christian mumbled, mildly relieved that Chad hadn’t been around to see that. It would have been a wicked bad third impression. In his class he’d learned about the methods of communicating with the hearing impaired. One of those was a flashing light attached to the doorbell so Christian figured that was what Chad had.

Wetting his lips and rubbing his hands together, Christian inhaled once more before pressing the button, stepping back to give himself some space to work. He’d never been so nervous in his life and maybe he hadn’t even realized how important Chad was until that moment.

Chad wondered if Jared had forgotten his keys - if his roommate wasn't so paranoid about always locking the door it wouldn't be an issue. Laughing softly he stuck the bag of Cheetos in his mouth so he could carry his beer and the apple he was taking to his room. Tucking the bottle under his arm he unlocked the door and yanked it open.

It was more than a little bit of a shock to see Christian standing there, in no small part because he was just as gorgeous as the last time Chad saw him. Tugging the chip bag loose from his mouth Chad blinked slowly a few times and lifted his hand to wave.

Christian smiled softly and waved back, swallowing down the next swell of nerves as he brought his hands up. _I was an ass. You are stuck in my mind and I keep thinking about you. I’m hoping you can forgive me long enough to let me in and I won’t be so awful this time around._ Christian’s heart was racing a little and he thought he might have messed up a word or two but he figured the general idea would be there.

Chad's mouth fell open as he watched Christian's hands and he could feel the strangest warmth moving through his body. Eventually, the corners of his mouth turned up into a small smile and he stood back a little and motioned for Christian to come in. Realizing he was still holding all his snacks Chad turned and set them down on the counter before closing and locking the door.

Nervous, Chad rubbed his hands together a few times and then signed. _Okay, was me too. I should have told you I was Deaf._ Shrugging he jammed one hands in his pockets. Christian had learned some signs. He’d spent enough time thinking about Chad, about what had happened to actually figure out how to meet him halfway. Chad’s smile widened and he felt his cheeks start to heat up.

Christian only caught about half of what Chad was saying but it was enough to put it together and he smiled, touching his hand softly. Christian had read that a lot of deaf people relied on touch, that it was almost grounding or something. He wasn’t sure how accurate that was but he chose to believe it. _Okay. I’ve been learning, online and classes. So we can talk._ He spoke the words as he signed because his teacher said it might help. This was the first time he didn’t have speech to rely on as a backup.

 _Wow_ , Chad stepped a little closer and chewed on his thumbnail for a few moments. _I learned about music._ He signed slowly and tried to remember to mouth the words so that Christian might be able to understand better. He was still having a bit of trouble understanding that Christian was really standing there in his apartment.

 _Jensen mentioned._ Christian took his time spelling out Jensen’s name and smiled softly, reaching out again to touch Chad’s arm. “I wanted to see you sooner, but I wanted to know enough sign first, so I could understand you.” Christian spoke aloud, since he figured it would take him a while to put such a long sentence together. So far things were going pretty good.

 _Thank you._ Chad pressed his hand over Christian's for a few moments and then turned and tugged him toward the living room. He gestured to the couch and waited till Christian sat down and then sat down beside him. His heart was thumping like mad in his chest and he was having trouble keeping his hands still. _Want me to write? I don't know how much sign you know._

 _Why don’t you speak?_ Christian asked slowly, uncertainly. He’d been nervous about asking because when he’d asked Jensen the man had said he’d never heard Chad speak. And it seemed like it was a rare thing, like maybe Chad had something against it. _So I could hear you?_ Christian grabbed his hand, squeezing softly as if it would reassure Chad that he meant no harm by it.

Chad looked down and blew out a breath as he scratched nervously at his cheek. _Scared,_ he signed. _Hate the way I sound. Learned a little in school but I hated it. The kids..._ Chad realized it was probably all getting a little too complicated and reached out for the notepad. He scrawled down a quick note and handed the notepad to Christian.

Frowning, Christian read the note then looked up, shaking his head. “Kids made fun of the way you sounded? Seriously? Kids can be fucking cruel Chad.” Christian couldn’t even imagine how hard it must have been at times for Chad in school and it wasn’t so scary to know he wanted to learn all those things. “But I won’t make fun of you. Chad, you could speak. I talked to my teacher, she said, with time, if you wanted to... I could help you sing. Just us, if you wanted too.” Christian smiled nervously at Chad, reaching out to touch his cheek. “But if you’re not comfortable, I won’t force you.”

Chad pulled back slightly and shook his head. _Not talking. No._ There was no way he would make all those horrible sounds when sound was so important to Christian. Still shaking his head he pulled back a little more, uncertain. His eyes moved down and he saw the CD's that were scattered on the floor. _Jared got me music, want to listen?_ he signed.

Dropping the subject of speaking for now, Christian shook his head and decided to try out more signing, so he didn’t forget it. _Sure. What is your favorite?_ Christian shifted a little closer, making up for the difference Chad had moved. He looked down at the CDs, admittedly a little curious as to what Chat would choose.

Leaning down Chad grabbed a CD by Tool. _This one feels good, but-_ Chad blinked up at Christian and licked his lips. _Can I ask you something?_ Sliding along the couch, Chad pressed into Christian's side.

The heat from Chad’s body was a little unexpected but certainly not unwelcomed and his arm slid around the man’s middle, palm flatting on the small of his back. “Yeah, anything.” He nearly whispered the words but it wouldn’t matter. And whatever Chad asked wouldn’t matter either, Christian could just ignore the touch of his body and consider it a very good sign.

 _Will you sing for me? Now? I can feel it if you let me._ Chad pressed his hand to Christian's chest then nestled down a little lower until he could press his cheek there. He'd practiced with Jared and he could feel the vibrations that Jared's voice made but this was entirely different. Being this close to Christian was kind of intoxicating. The soft cotton of his shirt smelled clean and fresh and he could feel the way Christian's breathing was just a little too fast.

“Jesus.” Christian whispered and wondered if Chad could feel the vibrations to that too. His arm slid a little further around Chad and he kept him there, trying to calm his raising heart and quick breath long enough to sing. It wasn’t often he tried acapella but for Chad he would and it was completely different in so many ways. He sang louder than he usually might when he was at home and tried to put more _oomph_ behind it and let his fingers slide up through Chad’s hair as casually as possible to pass through the golden locks.

Closing his eyes, Chad focused on the gentle vibrations he could feel. There was a rhythm to it, the way Christian breathed in and the sounds moved through his entire body. It was a strong feeling, making his skin come alive and he tried to imagine what it must really be like to hear something like singing.

He wasn't sure how long the song was, how long Christian sang for him, just that eventually it was only Christian's breathing he could feel. Smiling, Chad turned his face up without lifting his cheek and signed _felt beautiful_ , with one hand. His other hand was now tucked behind Christian's back and he didn't really want to move it.

Once more Christian’s heart was racing and he thought it had less to do with the fact that he just sung and much more to do with Chad still pressed so close to him. He knew Chad wouldn’t quite be able to see his lips from their current angle and he didn’t feel like removing his hands from around Chad so he simply stayed quiet, still stroking fingers though Chad’s hair. He wanted a thousand things more, there was so much he wanted to say but maybe it was better to wait and let Chad set their pace.

Sitting up slightly, Chad stared into Christian's eyes for a while. He loved the man's eyes, they were warm and such a gorgeous shade of blue; dark and he could only just now see the real color because he was so close. Sliding a leg across Christian's lap Chad turned until he could slide his body over and sit back on the man's thighs. Both his hands lingered on Christian's broad chest for a few moments while he tried to control the racing of his heart.

 _Thank you,_ Chad signed slowly. _It's important to me that you learned some sign._ He could feel the blush back on his cheeks again and squeezed his legs a little tighter against Christian’s.

Having Chad literally on his lap was an unexpected outcome and Christian smiled softly up at Chad. He really only got the gist of what he was saying but he was getting there. _Maybe you teach me more?_ Christian smiled up at him and reached out, curling fingers around Chad’s neck and squeezing softly. “You’re hotter than I remembered.” He grinned up at the blond, wetting his lips slowly like he had on that first night they’d met.

Biting his bottom lip to try and limit the brightness of his smile Chad shifted a little closer. Christian's cheeks were a little ruddy, his lips glistening and his eyes were so intent on Chad it was a little breath-taking. Chad reached up to brush Christian's hair back off his face. _You hide behind your hair._

He watched Christian's cheeks pink up a little more and leaned forward to press a kiss to the rose blush. The man's skin was hot, a little prickly with stubble and when Chad sat back his lips were buzzing a little.

“It’s good hair though,” Christian said quietly and just barely resisted reaching up to touch the place Chad’s lips had touched. Leaning forward a little, he pressed his lips softly to Chad’s cheek and over, along his skin and lingering at the corner of his mouth. This was the best sort of maddening torture as far as he was concerned.

Leaning back again, Christian smiled almost shyly at Chad and lifted his hands once more. _Have you thought about me?_

Chad couldn't help the way his body kind of shifted closer when Christian moved away. _Thought about you a lot,_ he signed. _I was trying to learn about music, to understand why it was so important to you._ Chad was still mouthing the words, hoping that Christian would be able to understand. _Want me to teach you some signs?_ Lifting his eyebrows slightly he waited for Christian to answer.

Christian couldn’t help wondering what Chad’s voice would sound like. He’d seen a few videos with deaf people talking so he had a general idea but he was curious and wanted to mention it again. But if it risked Chad moving away, Christian didn’t want that so he nodded instead. “Please, teach me more.” If learning more signs meant having Chad on his lap then Christian was going to spend hours studying.

Wetting his lips Chad pressed his middle finger to Christian's chest just above his heart. _Touch_ , he mouthed the word and when Christian nodded pulled his hand back and touch both index fingers and his thumbs together, spreading his other fingers apart to make D shapes then touched them together. _Date_. Chad grinned when Christian did. _Will you go on a date with me?_

Honestly, Christian had been planning on asking out Chad but he would accept the other way around if only because Chad looked so pleased about it. _Yes._ He grinned back at Chad and swayed forward before remembering that kissing might not be part of the situation yet. _When is our date?_ He tried out the new sign slowly, checking with Chad that he’d gotten it right.

Chad could feel that he was grinning like a loon. _Now? Want to stay for a while? Want a beer?_ The last thing Chad wanted to do was get off Christian's lap but he slid to the side.

“Would have rather had you on my lap.” Christian pointed out and grinned at Chad, standing and offering his hand. “I like your place, can I have a tour?” A moment after he said the words he realized just how much of a come on they must have sounded like and he laughed. “Take that as un-suggestively as you can.”

Laughing softly Chad slid his fingers across Christian’s palm and tugged gently until they were moving across the living room. Waving quickly at the kitchen Chad shrugged and moved them down the hallway. Kicking Jared’s door open he shook his head; there were clothes everywhere all over the floor and it was kind of a disaster. _Jared_ , he finger spelled slowly.

Just down the hall was Chad’s room and he pulled Christian toward the door before shoving it open and standing back to show him in.

Wetting his lips slowly, Christian looked over at Chad and when he nodded, slowly walked forward into the room. It was a bit like organized chaos really which Christian wasn’t all that surprised about. His own room was pretty similar, only Chad had a lot more stuff. He seemed to be fond of collecting things, there were shelves along each wall with random knick knacks that Christian was instantly curious about and drawn to.

Mostly they were souvenirs, items picked up from random towns he must have visited. There was a whole bookshelf full of books and Christian was glad he was looking away so Chad wouldn’t see his surprise. It felt a little like Christian could spend hours getting familiar with the room and he turned, careful not to step on the stack of CDs on the ground until he was standing by the bed, looking over at Chad still in the doorway. “I like it. What’s with all the random figurine things?”

Chad grinned and stepped closer. _Special. From places I've been._ He cast his gaze along the bookshelf for one of his many notebooks and picked it up to scratch a quick note. _Some are from trips, some are special memories - things like that. Kinda like looking at my own life all spread out._ Chad handed the note pad to Christian and picked up a shell that was on one of the shelves.

Crossing to Chad, Christian set down the notebook and reached out, touching the edge of the shell before racking his mind for the right signs to respond. _Where from?_ He smiled softly up at Chad, letting his fingers drop down to the man’s hand. He could really get used to this, and it wasn’t nearly as hard as he thought it would be.

Chad smiled and finger spelled slowly, _Ocean Shores, Washington_. Pressing the shell into Christian's hand he moved it up to the man's ear. _Jared says you can hear the ocean, can you?_ He moved Christian's hair back gently and moved the man's hand so the shell was pressed to his ear.

Closing his eyes for a long moment, Christian concentrated and sure enough the faint crash of waves on the shore like he was really standing there at the ocean. There was a pang in his heart that Chad couldn’t hear it too and he kept his eyes closed until it had passed. When he opened them again, Chad was still watching him and he nodded, smiling sadly at him. “Yeah, I can hear it. Washington’s beautiful.”

 _I could see it on your face,_ Chad signed. Taking the shell back he replaced it on the shelf and stepped in closer, hands resting briefly on Christian’s chest until they began moving again. _You know what this sign means?_ Chad’s pressed the tips of his fingers to his lips and then moved them to his cheek.

Christian sorted through the signs he knew and came up empty, shaking his head. “Pretty sure I learned all the swear words.” He grinned at Chad, reaching out slowly to curl fingers over Chad’s hip, squeezing softly.

Lips twitching into a smile, Chad wet his lips and leaned forward to press his slightly parted lips to Christian's. His fingers curled into the material of his shirt as Christian tilted his head to deepen the kiss. It was warm and smooth and then just the very tip of Christian's tongue was dancing along Chad's bottom lip and he sighed softly before pulling back. Blinking the daze out of his eyes he smiled and resigned, _kiss_.

Lifting his hands, Christian repeated the sign and smiled softly, leaning forward to gently kiss Chad once more. He pulled back a moment later, not wanting to overstep his boundaries considering this was supposed to be their first date and all. _I don’t have a dog._ He signed and laughed, shaking his head slowly. “First thing I learned, phrase wise. I even went online to learn, which never happens.”

 _Don't like computers?_ Chad slipped his arm around Christian's shoulders and nudged him toward the bed. Sinking down he pulled his legs up and crossed them, gesturing for Christian to sit down.

Chad could spend a lot of time watching Christian. His eyes were sparkling as he looked around the room and kept glancing back at Chad almost as though he didn’t want to get caught. It was kind of cute but that was a sign Chad thought better kept to himself for the time being.

Slowly dropping onto the bed beside Chad, Christian smiled at him and touched his knee, squeezing softly. He thought for a few moments about the correct signs then lifted his hands. _This is good._ Christian couldn’t help be a little proud of himself, he was getting good at reading what Chad was saying and so far he hadn’t offended to the man so it was a win win. “And no, I don’t like computers much, just don’t know them well.”

Chad continued to sign slowly, still mouthing the words. He could see Christian didn't always know where to look and it brought a smile to Chad's face again. _Maybe I could teach you how to use your computer, you could teach me about music._ Dropping his hand to cover Christian's, Chad moved his fingers over the warm skin then slid them up to circle round Christian's wrist.

Shifting a little closer, Christian nodded, free hand coming to rest on Chad’s thigh. “That sounds good. You could show me your work, have you designed any big websites? Anything I might have heard of?” Christian turned his hand; capturing Chad’s to keep him from pulling away. It was maybe a bad decision, keeping Chad from signing so he didn’t have much of a choice, but Christian swore to let the subject of speaking drop all together if Chad got too upset.

Chad signed with his free hand _some things, I could show you. or..._ he shifted closer and stared into Christian's eyes as he very carefully signed, _you could kiss me._ Just thinking about it was making him breathe a little faster and he bit down on his bottom lip briefly to stop the idiotic smile from reappearing.

Christian was suddenly a lot more thankful that Chad had taught him the sign for kiss before. He wet his lips and leaned forward, hand sliding around the back of Chad’s neck and through his thick blond hair moments before their lips touched. It was so much softer than that first time they’d kissed, less intensity but more meaning and Christian moaned softly, pressing in a little harder, his tongue gently sweeping forward to part Chad’s lips and slide inside.

Chad shivered and slipped his hands over Christian's shoulders and tangled his fingers in the man's hair. He'd thought about that hair, soft and thick, a little unruly and wanted to touch it again. When Christian continued to press forward Chad turned slightly and lay down, pulling Christian with him until the man was lying half across him. Their lips moved slowly for a while, gentle and exploring and Chad could feel his heart stepping up its pace with each path of soft lips.

Shifting around on the bed, Christian kicked off his shoes then slid a little further over him, enjoying the heat of Chad’s body beneath his and the feel of fingers running through his hair. Chad was a little maddening, the way he kissed back so openly, the curve of his body up until their hips were meeting. Christian pulled back, panting softly and staring down into darkening blue eyes. “I’ve wanted you from the moment I first saw you,” he whispered the words but made sure his lips formed them clearly, unable to resist the slight roll of his hips down.

Gasping softly Chad let his lashes fall to his cheeks. Nodding slowly he twisted slightly and hooked his leg over Christian’s and cinched his arms around the man. This time he didn't want Christian leaving for any reason. Letting his head fall back onto the bed he arched up slightly and opened his eyes to find Christian still watching him. Chad mouthed the words _want you_ and strained up to catch Christian's mouth with his.

Christian pressed his lips hard to Chad and pushed him back down onto the mattress, hands slipping between them to tuck under the hem of Chad’s shirt. Their date thing didn’t last very long but that was fine, there was too much sexual tension between them to be ignored and part of Christian had already known that they’d find themselves like this the next time they were together.

Pulling back, Christian shoved hard at Chad’s shirt, pushing against his leg until he was sliding down and running his lips along Chad’s exposed stomach. The muscles quivered beneath his lips just the faintest little sound fell from Chad’s lips, muted and muffled. His tongue slipped over, trailing along the skin, pulling in the salty warmth of the man’s skin.

Chad felt a little wild and rolled his body up off the mattress. The feel of Christina's tongue rasping across his flesh was sending little shockwaves of feelings down his body. Panting softly he pushed his legs apart and reached down to yank his t-shirt off so that Christian could kiss him anywhere he wanted. There was something sinfully inviting about those lips, so soft and the way his long hair fell forward and tickled across Chad's ribs.

Reaching down again Chad curled his figures under the bottom of Christian’s shirt and pulled, letting him know that he wanted it off. He couldn’t think of anything better in that moment than flesh against flesh.

Pushing up, Christian quickly tugged his shirt the rest of the way off and threw it across the room before he dropped down once more, circling his lips over Chad’s nipple and drawing up, teeth scraping along the nipple and tugging. There was a faint hiss from Chad’s lips and Christian wondered if Chad knew he was making any noise at all.

Kissing his way up, Christian sucked along Chad’s collarbone and lifted his hips, pulling at the man’s fly until it was loose enough for his hand to slip between. He lifted up to look down at Chad’s features as his fingers curled over the man’s arousal, sliding along the soft cotton of his boxers and gently rubbing. It made desire curl thick in the pit of his stomach watching the pleasure color Chad’s cheeks and cause his lips to part just barely. “God, you’re hot.” Christian murmured, not caring if Chad saw him or not.

It felt a little like Chad was drowning; his heart was racing, his lungs aching as he tried to get enough air. Christian's hand pressing against his boxers was driving him completely mad with want and he writhed on the bed. His hands traveled down Christian's body and slipped under the waist band of the man's jeans. Chad thanked _God_ he wore lose jeans.

Chad also thanked God - or whomever - that Christian wasn't wearing any underwear because that just made hot hotter and his heart nearly stopped. Cupping his hands over the tight muscle of Christian's ass, Chad smiled into the kiss and bit teasingly at the man's swollen bottom lip.

“Skin.” Christian mumbled into the kiss and pulled back, staring down at Chad for a long moment before sliding back down his body. He didn’t stop, instead catching Chad’s waist band and tugging down until he was sliding off the edge of the bed. He dropped both articles of clothing on the ground before pushing out of his own jeans and crawling back up between Chad’s spread legs. The man’s body was like fire beneath his and Christian moaned low in his throat when their cocks slid together.

There was once more the faintest echo of a moan from Chad’s lips and Christian rolled his body down harder, letting the full length of their cocks slide together and pulling another deeper, longer moan from Chad. By this point he decided Chad didn’t know he was making the noise and Christian’s entire body flushed. For some reason hearing Chad moan like that made Christian’s mind spin with want.

Chad could touch Christian forever, the man was far more sensual than he'd expected. It was like Christian was soaking up Chad's warmth, learning every inch of him - more attention than anyone had ever paid to Chad. Lifting his hands to Christian's hair, Chad tugged gently and when the man looked up Chad signed _kiss_ again. He was a little apprehensive, but he figured that was normal. The heat of everything, the way he wanted Christian was a little overwhelming.

This kiss Christian thought was intense on a completely different level. It felt like their lips were trying to mold together, each touch lingering and deepening as his body moved over Chad’s. He could feel the way Chad’s heart was racing, the heat of his skin growing, the thick hardness pulsing between them. Christian’s hands were in constant movement over Chad’s body, seeking out all the areas that pulled those little noises from Chad, or caused him to suck even harder on Christian’s tongue. There wasn’t enough, of this, not enough skin and touch and Christian moaned into the kiss, rolling down once more.

 _More_ , Chad signed, _want you_. As he pointed his finger to Christian's chest he could feel the sound coming from his own body, the vibration of it as their bodies pressed closer together. Every muscle in Chad's body was trembling and as he slid his arms back around Christian he pulled the man down into a rough kiss. It was all tongue and teeth, and Chad's pull on Christian's hair was suddenly stronger, fiercer. He wanted the man.

Christian didn’t even have to know sign language to know what Chad was saying and what he meant by it. The kiss told him everything, hard kisses and the clash of teeth and Chad’s body moving hard and eager up against his. Christian tore back from the kiss, panting as he looked down at Chad, eyes fluttering rapidly to blink away the slam of lust. “Lube? Condom?” He finally murmured and laughed softly. “Are there signs for those?”

 _Really?_ Chad rolled his eyes and signed _later_ then flung his arm out whacking it into the bedside table and pulling the top drawer open. Nodding his chin toward the drawer he hooked his legs around Christian’s hips and clung to him, his mouth moved over the man’s stubble covered neck and chin and, God, Chad was so turned on he felt like he would come before they really did anything.

“Jesus,” Christian mumbled and reached out, slapping at the drawer until he could reach the bottle and foil packet there, tugging them both out and groaning when Chad’s lips hit a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. The way the man was attached to him was a little maddening and Christian was honestly surprised he hadn’t come yet because this was so _good_.

Pushing back a little, Christian grinned down at Chad and shook his head. “Gonna kill me.” He muttered and dipped down to gently kiss Chad once more before sliding lower down the man’s body. He couldn’t wait to be buried in him, claim him, make Chad his because he _wanted_ him.

Chad couldn't stop moving his hips, rocking them up as Christian's body slid further down. His tongue ran over his lips and he let his head gall back as Christian's lube slick finger teased at his entrance. Slapping his hands down onto the bed, Chad snatched at the sheets and gripped the material so tightly that his hands ached.

Christian could watch Chad’s body movie for hours, the way it arched and curved and pressed into him made his stomach clench and roll. Biting down on his lip, Christian slid his finger forward, moaning when the muscles clenched down automatically on him. It was completely different, having to watch Chad’s face and make sure this was okay, that it wasn’t too much, but Christian felt like he could tell, like a part of him just _knew_.

The moment it seemed liked like Chad was okay Christian added a second finger, and a third moments after. He swept forward and pressed, searching until Chad’s body jolted off the bed and a low, slightly muffled moan fell from Chad’s mouth. Christian pressed his lips to Chad’s thigh, breathing deeply along his skin before he shifted up, dragging the flat of his tongue up the length of Chad’s cock.

Chad's mouth fell open as he gasped for air. The burning sensation of the stretch was completely swamped by the pleasure that shot through his body. Everything was all confused, turned inside out, his skin was on fire and Chad could barely see. He could feel though' he could feel the silky glide of Christian's tongue and how it nearly made Chad feel like he would crawl out of his own skin.

Shuddering he twisted beneath Christian, hands finally letting go of the quilt so that he could grab that hair again, fingers gripping so tight it had to hurt.

A low growl fell from Christian’s mouth and he sucked just the head of Chad’s cock between his lips, letting Chad guide him down with the sharp pull in his hair. Christian’s fingers in Chad spread and his mouth tightened around Chad, sucking on the salty warmth and heat. His hand curved hard down onto Chad’s hip, holding him down until finally he pulled back, looking up at Chad until their eyes met. “You ready?”

Letting out a shudder of a sigh Chad nodded slowly, and reached down between then to stroke his fingers lingeringly over Christian's cock. His flesh was hard, smooth and hot and Chad managed to find the lube and stroked the man's cock slick. Watching as Christian's lashes fluttered closed; Chad leaned up to lick his way along the man's jaw line.

It was impossible not to thrust into Chad’s hand and Christian closed his eyes and ignored all the questions he had about the obvious lack of protection. It was probably Chad, too much to be ignored and the want was too strong, until Christian was jerking back from his touch and pushing his legs further apart to slide in between. His hands curved over Chad’s thighs and dragged him close, up onto his lap as he sat back on his calves and lined himself up.

Every inch of Chad’s skin was flushed, the heat of him radiating and Christian wet his lips, shifting forward until he was just barely pushing in. “God, Chad,” Christian groaned, head falling back, hands sliding up to Chad’s hips.

Chad wrapped an arm around Christian's neck and pulled him close, their lips slid together again and Chad could feel the moans vibrating through Christian's body. Shifting forward, Chad panted through the burn of Christian cock pressing into him. He kneeled up slightly and circled his hips, teasing Christian, wanting to make the man just loose all his control and fucking into Chad. His lips ghosted along Christian's cheek and he flicked his tongue just into the man's ear as he rolled his hips back enough to take his lover deeper.

It hurt to breath, Christian’s entire body felt like it was on fire, the constricting pressure around his cock was almost too much to take and then he was suddenly completely encased. Christian’s fingers moved constantly along Chad’s skin, touching and caressing every inch of him as he soaked in the intense pleasure of being buried deep within him. “Chad. Chad,” he murmured the name, his lips brushing over Chad’s cheek, along his lips, his body rocking up into the man’s in slow, undulating circles.

Chad could feel the sound moving past his lips; he couldn't help it - Christian was driving him completely insane with pleasure. Each circle of the man's hips sent tendrils of energy rippling through Chad's body. Biting down on his bottom lip he tried to keep quiet, and let his head fall forward to Christian's shoulder. Their hands were everywhere, nails scratching lightly, palms rubbing over sweat covered flesh.

Sucking hard on Christian's shoulder, Chad could feel the heat of blood warming the surface of the skin; marking Christian. The very idea sent another shudder tripping down Chad's body and he half laughed as his back arched and he rocked down hard onto his lover's hard shaft.

Nails digging into Chad’s back, Christian felt almost dizzy with pleasure, his eyes clenching closed as he focused in on Chad’s body moving down onto his and the burn of his mouth drawing blood up to the skin. In one swift movement Christian pushed them down onto the bed, landing hard on top of Chad but hardly stopping. Instantly he was pulling back, slamming hard forward into his lover’s body and drawing just as fast back. He wanted to hear more of Chad’s moans, wanted to drive him just as insane.

Fingers wrapping hard around Chad’s cock, Christian stroked in time with his thrusts, driving in hard and falling on top of Chad until their lips could meet once more. _God_ this would never be enough.

All the breath was slammed out of Chad and he knew that he cried out. Lifting his hand to his mouth he bit down hard and tried to be quiet but Christian was too much. Each time he thrust forward into Chad it was like being pushed closer to some kind of insane torture. His cock was aching in Christian's grasp and Chad was snapping his hips up as much as he could.

Forcing his hand up, Christian gripped Chad’s jaw, forcing their eyes to meet. “Let me hear you,” he said as clearly as possible, snapping his hips hard forward, knowing they were both so close to the edge it was a miracle they hadn’t come yet. Then Chad’s muscles were tightening around him, holding him in place and Christian’s orgasm slammed hard into him, pulling a low moan in time with the slow roll of his hips.

Chad had never felt anything like it. As soon as he felt the heated pulse of Christian's come filling him, Chad came so hard his vision faded to black. His entire body trembled and shook and his hands slammed down hard on his lover's shoulders, fingers gripping tightly. He knew he was moaning, keening... making all kinds of noise because he could feel it vibrating through his body.

He twitched and writhed under the hot weight of Christian's body until they were both wasted and panting. It was probably the most intense thing Chad had ever experienced, his heart was thumping so hard he was sure Christian must be able to feel it.

Slowly pulling back, Christian rolled to the side and gently scooped Chad up, tugging him hard against his side. His body instantly curled around Chad, lips pressing to the man’s shoulder even as their bodies continued to shake from slow inhales. Christian had never felt so intensely connected to someone and that was almost a little scary, the way his body was shaking and _longing_ for Chad’s. He didn’t even know feelings like this could come so quickly and consume so much.

 _Good, great, god,_ Chad signed lazily. Dropping his hands to Christian's chest he smiled and kissed his collar bone softly. It was entirely too easy for Chad to curl up in Christian's arms; it felt so safe and just all kinds of right. Sighing, he closed his eyes and nestled as close as he could.

Eventually Christian pulled the blanket around them, after their bodies had cooled and it seemed like maybe Chad was asleep. It hadn’t occurred to him until just then that he had no idea what to do now. Christian was very familiar with one night stands but he’d gone into this thing thinking he’d have more with Chad. They’d made it all of a half hour before falling into bed and now they’d go to sleep and Christian’s past experiences told him to leave before Chad woke up.

But he’d wanted more with Chad; he’d been working so hard for that. Did Chad even feel the same? Besides the mention of the music thing Chad hadn’t admitted to being a bit caught up over him or anything. Christian hadn’t even realized how much he wanted Chad around until he seriously considered that they might not have more than this one night.

Pulling back a little, Christian looked down at Chad’s features, a soft smile on his face. Chad was gorgeous when he slept, he was gorgeous always really. His features were softer, more relaxed, and Christian could hear his moans echoing through him. _Fuck_. He might just be in a little over his head.


	3. Chapter 3

When Chad had finally opened his eyes in the morning he was sprawled across Christian’s chest. It immediately brought a smile to his face and when he turned he tilted his chin up to watch the steady pulse in his lover's neck. Christian's face was sleep slack and gorgeous, his stubble even longer, his lips parted as he breathed deeply. Pretty much the hottest guy Chad had ever seen and he was right there, still sleeping, in Chad's bed.

Smile spreading to a grin, Chad slipped back gently leaving a gentle kiss on Christian's cheek. He stretched and looked around until he found some boxers and a t-shirt. Christian seemed like the kind of guy that would need coffee in the morning and Chad was hoping to keep him around as long as possible so he headed to the kitchen. Paying careful attention he closed the door softly and padded down the hall.

Jared was already in the kitchen, ass poking out from behind the fridge door and Chad laughed. Leaning on the counter he waited until Jared closed the fridge door and waved.

“Well good morning Chad, where’s your bed fellow?” Jared set the orange juice on the door and slowly grinned. “Yes, I happened to peak in on you when I got home. What happened while I was gone?” He laughed softly, reaching out for a glass from the shelf.

Rolling his bottom lip under his teeth, Chad tried to hide his grin. _Christian came over. We talked... he's learned some sign. Did you know that?_ Chad pushed off the counter and headed into the kitchen to make some coffee.

Leaning against the counter and waiting, Jared watched Chad and when he looked back, shook his head. “I didn’t know that. Jensen said he was up to something. So, you talked, he learned sign language, and you thanked him by spreading your legs?” Jared smirked at Chad over his orange juice.

Chad finished filling the coffee maker with water and turned it on. His hands moved quickly. _It was different than that. Better. I don't know._ Frowning, Chad tried to think of all the reasons that this was so much better than any other one night stand he'd had. Even the short lived relationships that Chad had tried never felt like this - he already knew that he was hooked on Christian. It might be crazy but it was the truth. _Just, feels like there's really something between us. He tried Jared. He really tried to get into my world a little. Do you know how unusual that is?_

“Of course I do.” Jared nodded slowly and sat his glass down, watching Chad curiously for a moment. Grabbing Chad’s shoulder, Jared turned him and frowned. _You sure about this though? It’s not just gonna end badly right? Did you two talk at all about things?_

 _A little. We talked about music some, me being Deaf a little, stuff like that. It was kinda hard not to ...._ Chad shrugged and blushed because it wasn't like he was able to actually resist Christian the night before. It wasn't like they were blushing virgins or anything - but still - maybe things had moved a little fast.

Nodding slowly, Chad looked up at his friend. _I figured I'd make him some coffee and maybe take him out for breakfast so we could talk a little. You know, make sure we both want the same things. You think that's a good idea?_ Chad trusted Jared's judgment, of the two of them Jared was always the one who thought things through.

“Yeah, a very good idea.” Jared nodded and smiled, ruffling Chad’s hair. “I’m happy for you, seriously. I hope it’s as good as you think it might be. And I’ll kick his ass if it’s not.”

-=-=-=-

In his life, Christian had been part of more than a few one night stands. It wasn’t that uncommon. But, waking up in a bed without the person there, in their place, was definitely rare. Usually if Christian stayed over he left before the other guy could wake, or if it were the other way around he was the one up before them and making it clear that they weren’t invited to spend the day together or something.

So, waking up in Chad’s bed, alone, with the sheets cool next to him, was enough to make Christian feel a little sick to his stomach. He’d thought that they really had something, that he was over thinking things the night before by entertaining the notion that Chad just wanted a one night stand. His heart clenched and if Christian were any more gay he might have teared up or something. Why did Chad feel so important?

Wetting his lips, Christian slowly climbed out of bed, preparing himself for the literal walk of shame. He wondered if Chad was even gonna be around, or worse if Jared would be, god... if Jensen were there Christian was moving to fucking Canada. There was really only so much a guy could take.

Swallowing down the sadness, Christian slipped into his clothes and ran his hand through his hair a few times, looking in the mirror over the dresser with his shirt hanging in his hands and flinching at the large bruise on his shoulder. How would anyone ever compare to Chad again? What would Christian do with his new wealth of sign language knowledge? Or would him and Chad try to keep up some awkward friendship post sleeping together?

“Fuck.” Christian whispered and tugged his shirt one, slipping his shoes on and pacing around the room a few times.

Finally, what felt like forever later, Christian headed out of the room, glanced at Jared’s open bedroom door before wincing and heading through the apartment. He contemplated just heading out the door but Jared called good morning and his steps faltered.

“Uh, hey, good morning.” Christian mumbled to the ground, glancing up long enough to catch Chad moving by before stepping back. “Well, I uh, I should go. Um... okay.” Christian stepped back, half waving before turning and heading quickly for the door.

Jared watched him for a long moment before looking to Chad, eyes widening. “What did you do?”

Blinking, Chad was actually frozen to the spot for a few moments before he was moving quickly out of the kitchen and reaching out to grab Christian's arm as he opened the door. _What's going on? Where are you going? Don't ..._ Dropping his hands for a few moments Chad took a breath and started again. _You just wanted a one night stand? All that - you learned some sign and you wanted one night?_

“I don’t...” Christian stared at Chad’s hands, only catching one or two words of what Chad was so rapidly signing. “Chad, I don’t understand, slow down.” He sighed and shook his head. “Jared? Help?”

Jared hurried over to them, signing something to Chad then watching as he repeated the same signs as before. “He wants to know where you’re going. And, Jesus, Christian did you really learn sign language just so you could get in his pants? That’s ridiculous. How could you be such an asshole?”

Christian’s eyes widened, looking between Jared and Chad, stepping back out of instinct. “God, is that really how you both see me? I fucking hate the computer, I hate the Internet, I hate _learning_ and I still went through all that stuff so I could have a chance with Chad, with you.” Christian fixed his gaze on Chad, heart hammering hard in his chest. “I thought you wanted me gone. Because, I’ve done that. Dozens of mornings, not been in bed, a sure sign for the guy to go. I didn’t think you wanted me here. I figured...” Christian shrugged, not sure what else to say.

Mouth falling open Chad looked over at Jared then back at Christian before shoving hard at the man's chest. _I was making you fucking coffee_ he signed quickly. He glanced over at Jared to see if he was translating and his hands moved rapidly. _I wanted to keep you here, and I thought you seemed like you might be the kind of guy who liked coffee. I never make coffee for anyone because I always want them to go - or whatever. I wanted to spend the fucking day with you, talk, make sure we both wanted the same things. I thought that's what you wanted - I want more than one stupid night. Well, it wasn't stupid it was amazing and hot and now - I see you leaving and-_ He felt Jared's hand touch his arm softly and his hands slowed to a stop.

Huffing out a breath Chad glanced over at Jared and frowned then looked back and Christian. _Well?_

Christian looked between Jared and Chad once more, not sure how to react to what Jared was saying. He didn’t even think about the fact that it was coming from Jared’s voice, it sounded just like Chad’s words and Christian was torn between the familiar ache and guilt. He should have given Chad more credit than that. Now Christian just looked like an asshole again and god he was getting really good of making that impression.

Not sure what to say to make it better, Christian simply stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Chad and pulling him close until their lips could meet. It was the only thing he could think of doing that would let Chad know he wanted it too. More than he’d ever wanted anything. After a long moment he pulled back, smiling at Chad and lifting his hands. _Coffee sounds great._

Several emotions ran through Chad's mind all at once. He was relieved that it was a mistake, pissed off that Christian jumped to conclusions and kind of crushed that Jared had been there to see it all. Turning slightly Chad scratched nervously at his cheek and gazed up at Jared. _Sorry, for that. Thanks for helping._ Ducking his head down he turned and headed into the kitchen to make coffee and try get himself to stop shaking.

Jared looked at Christian for a long moment before trailing after Chad, touching his arm to get him to look his way. _It was a misunderstanding, that’s all. He’s used to one night stands like you are. Don’t let this ruin things, you two just have to get the hang of it okay?_

Stepping up to the counter, Christian watched the two, hands slipping into his pocket. He wasn’t what he was supposed to do know, he only stood a few of the things Jared was saying and Christian looked away, not wanting to pry into the conversation. He couldn’t tell how badly he’d pissed off Chad but it didn’t seem good and Christian was starting to think he was just really bad at the relationship thing.

Chad smiled sadly at Jared and nodded, then watched as his friend left the kitchen. Sighing, Chad poured two cups of coffee and turned to set them on the counter. He got some cream and sugar and slid it onto the counter in front of Christian. _Don't know how you like your coffee_ he signed slowly.

Picking up the cream Chad poured some in his mug then stirred in some sugar and stirred it slowly before peering up at Christian from under his lashes. The man looked really nervous and kind of lost and it was making Chad's chest ache a little. He'd never wanted to make Christian feel bad - all he'd done was get up to make coffee and everything seemed to have gone terribly wrong.

 _You okay?_ He smiled slightly at Christian and after a moment’s hesitation reached across the counter and slid their fingers together.

“God, Chad, I didn’t meant too... I mean, I’m just not used to this.” Christian sighed and squeezed Chad’s fingers, picking up his coffee with his free hand and sipping it, not mind it was black. “It’s just, I’ve done the same thing so many times you know? And last night I was worrying, we didn’t really talk, and I wasn’t sure where you stood, if you liked me as much as I liked you. I’m really sorry. Clearly I suck at this.”

Chad pulled his hand free so he could sign. _I like you a lot. I want to know more about you. That's why..._ Chad wasn't even sure if Christian was able to understand everything he was signing. He slid a notepad over and snatched up a pen. _I wanted to spend the day with you, talk, ask you things, find out your favorite color. I wanted to know if you wanted to date. Like be boyfriends or something stupid. Is that stupid? If it's stupid I mean, I can settle for something else. I like being around you._

Sliding the notepad over to Christian Chad watched him read nervously.

“Would you believe,” Christian looked up from the notebook and smiled softly at Chad. “I’m thirty years old and I’ve never had a boyfriend. Just didn’t seem like my thing. But, with you, yeah. Definitely. I’d like to spend every day with you if I could. Still need to see your websites and stuff.” Christian caught Chad’s wrist and tugged him around the counter, gently kissing him once more. “So we’re good right?”

Rubbing his nose along Christian’s cheek, Chad smiled and leaned back slightly. _Want to learn a sign?_

“Of course I do. I want to learn all of them.” Christian laughed softly, lifting his hands so he could repeat Chad’s motions.

Chad lifted his hand to his forehead and touched his fingers to his thumb like he was grabbing the brim of a hat then hooked his index fingers together, turned them around and hooked them together the other way. He watched as Christian copied his movements then smiled shyly and mouthed _boyfriend_.

“I heard you.” Christian said softly, sliding his thumb over Chad’s jaw with a soft smile on his lips. “Last night. You know, with the moaning, and keening, and such. It didn’t disturb me. Actually, it kind of turned me on. Just, if you wanted to say something. I won’t freak out.” Christian smiled a little wider and lifted his hands. _You are my boyfriend._

Chad looked down at Christian's hands. Jared and he had spoken before about how important it was to hear things, how listening to someone say your name could be the most amazing thing you could hear. Parting his lips Chad licked them and looked up briefly. He wanted to try - it should be simple. He'd spoken when he was little when they'd made him do it at school. It had just become easier not to over the years. Tilting his head slightly he pressed his lips together and shook his head. _Sorry, It's hard. I know... it's important to you. Is it too important? Do you think you'd be happy if you can never hear me?_

Christian thought about his life, all the years he’d devoted to music. It was pretty ironic that he’d end up falling for a guy who couldn’t hear and wouldn’t speak aloud to him. But he’d realized over the last couple of months that he’d apparently go to great lengths for Chad and if he had to make sacrifices than he would. So even if he only understood part of what Chad was saying, he got the idea that Chad wasn’t comfortable speaking aloud. “It’s okay. I understand. I’ll just learn more sign language, we’ll make it work.”

The burn of tears was sharp in Chad's eyes and he looked down quickly. It was good, it was really fucking good to think that Christian would overlook something so important so that they could really have a chance. Finally lifting his gaze Chad blew out a breath. _Okay. So. Want to sit on the couch and drink coffee? I'll tell you stories about my crazy life?_

“Yeah okay.” Christian nodded and reached out for the notebook, holding up the pen. “Gonna need this though, all I got out of that last bit was something about you being crazy.” He smiled softly at Chad, not sure what to make of the obvious emotion in his eyes. Considering it was accompanied with a smile, Christian assumed it must be okay.

Laughing, Chad dragged Christian over to the couch.

-=-=-=-

Peeking out the side curtain, Christian caught sight of his boyfriend and Jared at the bar and slid back, turning to face Jensen and smiling. “So you told Jared to make sure he was watching right? Because it’s not gonna make any difference if he’s not watching.” Christian felt stupid for being nervous but well, even being with Chad for more than two months didn’t necessarily always give him the confidence to believe their relationship was going to work. Though he figured, for two people who were used to one night stands as the norm, they’d really come a long way.

"Of course I did. And that's about the fifth time you've asked me that. _God_ man, you've got it bad for him." Jensen grinned and picked up his guitar. “You know they always come down front when we play. Chad likes to see your face while you sing. No reason to believe tonight will be any different but _yes_ Jared will make sure.

“Yeah, I know.” Christian nodded and rubbed his hands together nervously. He’d been practicing this for weeks now and he felt no more certain that he’d be okay. At least there were only two people who would really know he got it wrong, one just happened to be the person he was doing this for. “And leave me alone, it’s not like you don’t have it bad for Jared. You spend almost every night over there or he stays at our place, next thing I know you’ll be proposing.”

Jensen blinked a few times and licked his lips nervously. “Don’t know what makes you think I’d do that. Yes.”

Christian leaned forward to peek out the curtain once more until Jensen’s words sank in and he slowly looked back, brows lifting. “What? You just saying yes you have it bad right?” Though honestly, Christian wouldn’t be all that surprised if he meant more.

"None of your business." Jensen grinned and rubbed at the back of his neck. "We doin' this or what?"

“Hey wait, come on, you can’t hold out on your best friend.” Christian grabbed Jensen’s arm, glancing toward the stage where the opening act was just finishing up their last song. “Dude, I’ll kick your ass.”

"I'm thinkin' about proposing. I mean. I love him. Jared's the _one_ , you know?" Jensen smiled shyly.

“Damn.” Christian had thought he wouldn’t be all that surprised but it still seemed like a big deal and he couldn’t help laughing, punching Jensen on the arm. “Do it man. You’ve never been happier than with him. And hell, if I can make a relationship work with Chad of all people, you and Jared have good odds on your side.” And maybe it was being with Chad that made him a little more in touch with his feminine side or something but it wasn’t so hard to step forward and gather Jensen close in a tight hug.

Jensen squeezed Christian tightly then thumped him hard on the back a few times. "Alright man, enough of this stalling shit." Pulling back he tousled Christian's hair. "Ready?"

“Not even close.” Christian grumbled and headed out onto the stage as the DJ announced their name.

A while ago Christian had been searching sign language online - Chad was encouraging him to concur his computer phobia and Christian had been trying because apparently when it came to his boyfriend he would do just about anything for him. So he’d gone to more than the first link on google regarding sign language and he realized that it wasn’t all that uncommon to sign songs.

This had led to him watching Mr. Holland’s Opus and a rather awkward stint where Jensen found him crying on the couch and well, needless to say Christian had paid his best friend to keep it between them. So, Christian began by picking the right song and - even though it was sung by a girl - working it out with his band to drop the key and play it in a way he could logically sing along with.

Next had come the sign language, which had been a pain in the ass to memorize but Christian knew it would be worth it when he watched Chad’s reaction.

So he stepped up to the microphone and called out a hello, half waving to the people who were slightly obscured by the stage lights. Thankfully, he could see Chad down in the audience and he shared a private smile with him for a moment before gripping the microphone and stepping close.

“This first song isn’t ours, it’s actually by Sia, and it’s called Soon We’ll Be Found.” Christian signed the words as he spoke, keeping his gaze on Chad so he could watch the surprise flicker over his features. Though Christian had gotten better with the signing, he’d never done it on stage before.

The music around him started and Christian smiled over at Jensen for a moment before looking back at Chad. _This is for you because I love you, Chad._ Christian signed down to him before he began to sing the song and sign along, trying to watch Chad and keep his concentration all at once. It wasn’t exactly easy but it was completely worth it.

Tears welled in Chad's eyes; Christian's sentiment was only just beginning to completely sink in when he was suddenly watching his boyfriend sign an entire song. As far as Chad was concerned there were only two people in the bar in that moment, him and Christian. He could see the emotion on Chris' face as he signed; his hands moved in time to the beat that Chad could feel as he leaned against the stage. Christian loved him.

It was surprisingly easy to keep up with the signing and the singing when he had Chad’s eyes fixed on him, so intent with emotion and that surprise that was quickly morphing to something pleasant and warm. He thanked whoever was out there that he’d thought about this kind of reaction before because the moment the song was done he needed to have a moment alone with Chad, just to make sure everything was okay.

As the song ended Christian looked over at Jensen and nodded once before looking down at Chad and smiling. _Come to the back door._ He signed quickly and grabbed the microphone once more. “I’m gonna hand this over to my good friend Jensen here, he’s gonna keep you entertained for a few minutes.”

There was a surprised cheer from the crowd but Christian didn’t hear, instead he was hurrying backstage and down the hall to the door, tugging it open and grabbing Chad’s arm, pulling him in. _Was that okay?_ He signed quickly, wiping sweat from his brow a moment later.

Chad rubbed at his eyes for a moment and beamed at his boyfriend. _Most awesome thing ever. I loved it, Christian._ Chad sucked in a deep breath and grabbed Christian, pulling him tight against his body. He was shaking, it was the emotion, the way he'd felt so connected to Christian's music, the fact that his boyfriend loved him - and he'd just said so in front of a room full of strangers.

Trembling slightly, Chad turned until his lips were almost touching Christian's ear. He was sure the music of the band was loud; he could still feel the bass moving up his body. Taking another breath, Chad opened his lips and tried to remember all the things he'd worked on with Jared. "I love you, Christian."

It was mumbled, slightly slurred, and almost drowned out by the music of the band but Christian had been fine tuning himself to the sound of Chad’s moans, the little noises he made when they were bed, and the occasional ones late at night. Christian knew exactly what he’d said, and it made his heart clench, his entire body shudder happily. People - one person - shouldn’t make him feel this way but Chad did.

He pulled back a little to meet Chad’s eyes, smiling to let him know that the tears slick in his eyes were a good thing. “God, it’s good to hear that.” He said quietly though it didn’t matter, his hands framing Chad’s jaw and bring him in for another kiss. “Thank you,” he said as he pulled back, sniffing and grinning at Chad. “Thank you for saying it.”

Chad's smile grew, his shaking finally subsiding and he snatched Christian back into his arms so he could crush their mouths together. He swayed slightly, still feeling the bass throbbing in the floor or maybe it was his heart, he couldn't even tell anymore and wasn't really sure that he cared.

Christian kissed Chad until he could hear the song getting closer to the end, knowing he’d have to go back onto stage before too long. It was kind of ironic that they were back stage, where they’d once been alone before Christian’s entire life had been flipped upside down.

He pulled away again and smiled at Chad, pointing toward the stage and shrugging. _Hey, Jensen said he might propose to Jared. This would mean I’d be out of a roommate you know._ He stepped back toward the stage just slightly, smile bright on his face. _Any idea who might be interested?_

Laughing, Chad nodded quickly. _I do. I know a great guy and you'll just love him._ He walked backwards slowly, heading out to the front of the stage again. _I’ll be waiting up front,_ he signed.

 _See you then._ Christian grinned at him before turning and jogging back on stage. It was maybe the first time in his life that he was actually looking forward to a set being done so he could take Chad home and celebrate the fact that they were in love. Judging from the knowing look Jensen was shooting him, that wasn’t really a bad thing.


End file.
